1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to the field of timing analysis in large scale circuit designs such as microprocessors. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method of estimating a Miller coefficient used for estimating the impact of noise on the timing of a circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Timing analysis is an important component for maintaining signal integrity through large scale circuit designs such as microprocessors. Various signal paths may interact with each other, creating noise in the signal paths that create timing delays in the various signals. Designers account for these delays by creating a worst case model for the timing delays. One model for accounting for noise delays is to consider a victim signal path to be coupled to an aggressor signal path through a coupling capacitor. The impact of the aggressor path noise on the victim path may then be estimated by decoupling the networks and scaling the coupling capacitor values by a so-called Miller coefficient.